Angel Meet Barnabas Collins
by Ang-ela1
Summary: Can Barnabas help Angel find his heart? Can Angel help Barnabas find his soul?


Angel Meet Barnabas Collins By Ang-ela  
  
It was a sunny day. Many people were by the poolside. But he couldn't enjoy the sun. Not unless he wanted to become toast. Angel was a vampire, one of the living dead. The sun was bad news for vampires because it caused them to combust.  
  
It was noon, just a few more hours and he could be on his way. He was driving to Maine from Los Angeles. There was a town he had to get to, a town called Collinwood. There he would meet a man named Barnabas Collins and a woman named Doctor Julia Hoffman. It seems that this Barnabas guy was a vampire, was being the operative word, he no longer was. Angel had to find out how this happened. Also Angel heard that this Collins guy was a good man, never hurt anyone. Now how could that be if he was at one time a vampire? He didn't have a soul like Angel did; yet he was able to love. Angel's sources called Barnabas the "vampire with a heart." For whatever reason he was able to love and care about his family and friends. He had more than a soul; he truly did have a heart. Angel had to find out how and if it were possible for the same to happen to him. Angel did have a soul, a result of a gypsy curse, but he could lose that soul if he experienced true happiness. He lost his soul once when he made love to Buffy, the love of his life. In his entire existence he never experienced such love. Oh he had sex, but that was all it was, sex, not true love. Buffy showed him true love, she taught him to love with his entire being. How much he longed for her, but she was in Sunnydale and he had moved to Los Angeles. He had no choice; he loved her too much to live in the same town as she. He made the move to help her get over him. Now he was here in this hotel room waiting for the sun to go down so he could continue his journey. He picked up the phone and called Cordy to see how everything was at the office. Cordy also lived in Sunnydale and made the move to LA, but she came to LA to try and get a career in show business. He bumped into her at a LA party; she now was part of his family. Cordy told him that everything was quiet; Wesley and Gunn were out getting lunch. She asked him where he was. He had driven to Texas and was just waiting for the sun to go down so he could continue his trip. Cordy couldn't understand why he didn't just hop a plane; the flight would have only taken 6 hours. Angel reminded her about the sun and vampires. He would not have been able to get a flight late enough to arrive in Maine during the nighttime hours. He told her he would check in again in a few days, he hung up and smiled, Cordy had changed since Sunnydale.  
  
Back in Sunnydale, Cordy was a member of the "in-crowd". In high school she was a cheerleader as well as a member of the Scooby gang. The Scooby gang was the friends of Buffy. They helped the Slayer fight the things that go bump in the night. Before meeting Buffy, Cordy didn't know such things existed. But Cordy fought the good fight. She stood side by side with Angel. She was his family.  
  
Angel decided he would take a nap before starting out again. He called the local airport to check if there were any flights where he would land without meeting the sun, but no, no such luck.  
  
Angel was on the road again. He had made it to the state line of Arkansas and was entering Tennessee. He was on a dirt road and was watching his speed. The last thing he needed was to be stopped for speeding. He would stop at the next hotel, dawn was drawing near and the other last thing he wanted was to be outside in the sunlight. He had the top of his CTX down; it had been a clear and starry night. He saw a flashing neon sign, and thank the Gods it said vacancy. He parked the car and entered the lobby. He took a room and asked that he not be disturbed until around 5PM. He told the clerk that he had been driving for a long time and really just wanted to sleep. The clerk told him to just placed the do not disturb sign out and the maid wouldn't bother him.  
  
The room was all right. The bed was a full size and there was a working phone. It was too late to check in with Cordy, he decided to call her later, for now he just wanted to sleep.  
  
He fell into a deep sleep but not without dreaming. He was running, running through the woods. It felt like the old days, the days when he was known as Angelus.  
  
The gypsies were after him. Darla brought him a mighty fine morsel, but what Darla forgot to tell him was that she was a gypsy princess. When the gypsies saw what he had done to their beloved, Angelus felt the emotion of fear. Fear was something Angelus instilled into others; others did not instill it into him. But these gypsies, there was something about them that made Angelus afraid, very afraid. He came upon a campfire, and fell to his knees. There a man was standing, he grabbed Angelus by the hair and said, "Now, you will suffer, for all the pain you have brought upon our people, a soul for you vampire, a soul to torment you for eternity, to make you pay!"  
  
Angelus looked up at the man, tears fell from his eyes. The pain he felt was like no pain he had ever felt before. "What have you done to me?" he asked the man.  
  
"A soul is yours. You have a soul vampire." the man said.  
  
The next thing Angel knew he was in a cottage and Darla was with him. She sniffed him. "What have they done to you?" she screamed.  
  
"Darla, help me. I can't, I hurt." he cried.  
  
"A soul, they gave you a soul! A filthy soul!!" she yelled as she picked up a piece of wood. She went after him to stake him. "Get out of here you thing!"  
  
"Darla, no!" he screamed as he ran out the door. Angel woke up all sweated up. It was all a nightmare; he was in the hotel room waiting for the sun to go down, which it would soon. He picked up the phone and called the local airport to see if there were any flights to Bangor, Maine. He didn't think he could continue to drive the rest of the way. He got lucky, there was a flight due out by 7:30 and would arrive in Bangor at 9:45. Perfect, he would leave the car at the airport in storage and pickup a rental in Bangor. He would ask for directions to Collinsport and from there he would find his way to Collinwood and Barnabas Collins. He was told not to worry about what time he arrived, someone was always up at Collinwood. Angel looked out the window, the sun was down, and he hoped that this Collins guy would be able to help him.  
  
Angel read the map and made his way to the big house on the hill. He parked the car and walked to the door. The door had one of those old fashioned knockers. He hadn't seen those since his days as a child in Ireland. And the only doors that had knockers like these were doors that belonged to the rich. Yes the Collins' were a rich family. They lived in Collinwood since the Revolutionary War. They owned the cannery in Collinsport. He knocked on the door and a young lady with long blond hair opened the door and smiled, "Yes, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, hi, I'm looking for Mr. Barnabas Collins. I was told I could find him here." said Angel.  
  
"Please come in. I'm Carolyn Stoddard, Barnabas' cousin. He told me that he was expecting someone." said Carolyn.  
  
"Thank you, I'm Angel." Angel couldn't believe his eyes, he was in the foyer he noticed the paintings on the wall; one in particular caught his eye.  
  
"Oh that is a painting of Barnabas' ancestor; he is the original Barnabas Collins. Legend has it that he left America for England after a duel with his uncle over a woman. I will warn you that the resemblance of my cousin to his ancestor is remarkable." said Carolyn. She showed Angel to the drawing room, "I'll get Willie, he's Barnabas' handyman. He'll take you to the old house. Barnabas lives there. If you'll please wait here in the drawing room, I'll go get him."  
  
"Thank you." said Angel. Carolyn left him as he took a seat near the fireplace. A drawing room, he hadn't heard a room referred to as a drawing room since his days in Ireland. Like the doorknockers, it was a room that the rich had. In his home it was called a living room, in the homes of the rich it was a drawing room. Angel couldn't understand why, no one drew anything in this room, except for a glass of brandy. A woman came down the stairs. She was an older woman. Carolyn met her and they spoke, the older woman looked at Angel with suspicion. Angel could see this woman did not like strangers. Carolyn brought her into the drawing room. "Mother, this is Barnabas' friend, Angel, Angel this is my mother, Mrs. Elizabeth Stoddard." Carolyn introduced them.  
  
"Please to meet you Mrs. Stoddard." Angel said as he shook her hand.  
  
"Angel, my cousin told me that you are here from Los Angeles." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yes, I am looking forward to meeting Mr. Collins." said Angel.  
  
"Willie will meet you at your car, he will show you the way to the old house," said Carolyn.  
  
"Thank you very much." said Angel.  
  
Angel walked to the car where he found Willie. Willie greeted him and they got into the car. He directed Angel down a small dark dirt road. Willie explained to Angel that there was no electric in the old house. Barnabas wanted to keep the house in the original condition. He asked Angel how long he planned to stay; Angel said it would depend on Barnabas and Julia.  
  
They came up to a walk and Angel stopped the car. They got out and Willie got Angel's bag from the back seat. There was a man waiting at the doorway.  
  
"Angel?" asked Barnabas.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Collins, nice to meet you." said Angel as they shook hands.  
  
"Please call me Barnabas."  
  
"Thank you Barnabas."  
  
Barnabas walked into the house and Angel stood at the doorway, without an invitation he could not go into the house. Angel turned and looked at the skyline. It had been a beautiful night. "Angel, please do come in."  
  
He looked around, it wasn't as big as the other house, but it had its own elegance. There were candles all around the room and a fire in the fireplace. The soft light of the candles made the room warm and relaxing. There was a painting of Barnabas hanging above the fireplace. There was sadness in the eyes, it was strange, but that same sadness was in the eyes of the painting at the big house.  
  
Barnabas noticed Angel staring at the painting. "Do you like paintings Angel?"  
  
"I just can't believe the resemblance between you and the portrait at the big house. Your cousin, Carolyn explained that that painting was of your ancestor, she called him the original Barnabas Collins."  
  
Barnabas smiled. "Tell me Angel, why have you come to Collinwood?"  
  
"I'm doing research, on the supernatural," said Angel. "There have been stories about the old homes here in Maine being haunted. I find the supernatural very interesting."  
  
"Why Collinwood?" asked Barnabas.  
  
"Well, the Collins family is one of the oldest families in Maine. I am sure that you have some stories to tell."  
  
"Yes, well, it is getting late. I'll have Willie show you to your room and we can talk further in the morning. Willie, show Angel to his room please."  
  
"Sure Barnabas. This way Angel." Willie led Angel up the stairs and to one of the many rooms. The room was dark with candles lit. Angel was amazed at the architecture of the house. The Collins must have been an important family during the Revolutionary War. There was a painting of a young lady hanging over the fireplace. Again he could see sadness in the eyes of this painting. "She's very beautiful, who is she?" asked Angel.  
  
"Her name was Josette and she was the love of the first Barnabas Collins. The story goes that she killed herself, she jumped off of Widow's Hill." explained Willie.  
  
"There's such sadness in her eyes, why?"  
  
"Angel, it's a long story, one that I think you should ask Barnabas. You have a goodnight." said Willie as he left the room.  
  
Angel lied down on the bed looking at the painting of the beautiful girl. Why would such a beautiful girl kill herself? Such a young girl too, she should have been happy that she had the love such a successful man, yet something happened, but what?  
  
Angel fell asleep, a deep sleep and again he was dreaming. He was running, but not from anything like the last dream. This time he was running towards something or someone. He could hear crying, but he couldn't place it. Where was it coming from? He saw a shadow, "Who's there?" he asked.  
  
Nothing, all he could hear was the sound of the ocean. He walked towards the sounds of the waves. He then came up to a cliff. "Who's there?" he asked again. He heard the crying again, "Can I help you?" Again, no answer only the sound of the waves hitting the rocks.  
  
He came to a cliff. There he saw a young girl dressed in a white gown. "Who are you?" he asked. She did not answer him; she didn't even turn around. "Are you hurt? Can I help? You know you're getting awfully close to the edge, be careful!" he shouted. The girl took another step and fell off the cliff. Angel woke up with a scream. He looked around and got his bearings. He realized he was in the home of Barnabas Collins and it was all a dream. But who was the girl? He didn't see her face, yet he felt like he had known her. He felt like she needed him and he couldn't help her. He lied back down and fell asleep; this time the sleep was dreamless.  
  
Angel woke up to the sound of the clock. It chimed 3 times, so he knew it was 3PM. He got up and found a tray with a bowl of water, it reminded him of the days when homes did not have running water. The old house not only did not have electric it also did not have running water. He couldn't understand how anyone could live without these things. He understood Barnabas wanting to keep the house as authentic as possible, but no running water? He cleaned up and put on fresh cloths. Angel went down the stairs and found Barnabas and a woman with very short red hair.  
  
"Ha, Angel, come and meet Dr. Hoffman," said Barnabas.  
  
They shook hands, "Barnabas tells me you're here to do research on the supernatural," said Julia.  
  
"Yes, I find the subject very interesting," said Angel.  
  
"Angel would you like some brunch?" asked Barnabas.  
  
"Thank you, no, I'm not very hungry. I would like to ask you about the portrait upstairs, the one with the young lady. I almost feel like I've met her somewhere."  
  
"Well, that would be impossible, you see the young lady in the portrait has been dead for over 200 years." said Barnabas.  
  
"Willie explained to me that she was in love with the first Barnabas Collins, he also told me that she killed herself. Why?"  
  
"It is a very sad story and a very long one." said Barnabas.  
  
"I've got the time, that's what I'm here for." Angel replied.  
  
They sat as Barnabas told the story of Josette. He told them the story of how Josette came to America to marry Barnabas from the West Indies. But the marriage never took place, Jeremiah Collins fell in love with Josette and there was a duel. Barnabas killed Jeremiah, and left Collinwood for England. Josette then jumped from Widow's Hill. No one ever knew why. Angel felt that Barnabas was leaving something out. He just knew that this was not the entire story, but Angel would take his time, he would find the missing pieces of this puzzle.  
  
The sun had gone down and Barnabas asked Angel if he would like to take a walk through the grounds. Angel agreed. He felt that if they were alone the two men could finally talk and Angel could tell him the real reason he was in Collinwood. They walked and came upon the cemetery. The head stones all had the name Collins. Barnabas explained that this was the family cemetery. Barnabas showed Angel the family mausoleum. They went in and Barnabas then showed Angel a secret room. He explained that the Collins' hid guns in this room during the revolution. Inside the secret room was a coffin, an empty coffin.  
  
"Whose coffin was this?" asked Angel.  
  
"Angel, I think you know." The two men looked at each other. "It was mine, now tell me why have you come to Collinwood." said Barnabas.  
  
"I know you were a vampire, I also know that you are now mortal. How? How were you a vampire, yet you were able to love your family?" asked Angel.  
  
"How do you know these things?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"Well I know a few things about you. Angel also known as Angelus, scourge of Europe."  
  
"Now how do you know that?"  
  
"Like you, I have my sources. Now why have you come to Collinwood?"  
  
"I want to know how, how were you able to love? You were a vampire, a demon, yet you have been called 'the vampire with a heart' how?"  
  
"Angel, I became a vampire by a curse. A witch placed a curse on me." said Barnabas.  
  
They left the mausoleum started to walk back to the old house. Sadness came upon Barnabas, Angel could understand it, and it was sadness because of the loneliness. "Tell me, what happened to you?" said Angel.  
  
"It happened a very long time ago. I went to the West Indies to strike a deal with Mr. DuPre, Josette's father, when I saw her I fell in love with her. She was younger then I and she was very beautiful. But a young man has desires, and I let mine get the best of me. Josette had a chambermaid named Angelique. She too was beautiful. Angelique had these large green eyes that when you looked into them you were hypnotized. We made love and Angelique thought I would forget about Josette and marry her. Well given my position in life there was no way I could break my engagement to Josette for a chambermaid. When Josette came to America she brought Angelique with her. Angelique pleaded with me to leave Josette, to run away with her and marry her. But I refused." Barnabas stopped and looked around; he thought he had heard something.  
  
Angel looked around, "What is it?"  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
Angel listened, "Just the wind, what do you hear?"  
  
"I thought I heard sobbing, no I guess it's just my imagination." They came to the door of the old house and went in, "Where was I? Oh yes, my father had built the big house, where my cousins live now; the old house would be Josette's home and mine. They were all moved in and I stayed here." Barnabas took Angel's coat and hung it up; they sat in the drawing room. "Josette stayed at the big house, the plan was for her to stay there until we married, then she would move here with me. Again Angelique came to me and again I refused her. She promised me I would be sorry."  
  
"She must have really thought that she loved you." said Angel.  
  
He shook his head, "She did love me, and she proved that later, years ago. Well, one night there was a knock on the door and I answered it. A vampire bat greeted me. It bit me and I died. Like you I rose and walked the earth. When I confronted my father, he decided that it would be best if he chained me in that coffin you saw. I was there until one day a man came looking for jewels to steal."  
  
"Instead of jewels, he found you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, Willie found me and that's when I joined the rest of the family as their cousin from England. My father had written in his journals that I went to England and settled down there. That is how I am able to say that I am Barnabas Collins, descendant of that Barnabas Collins"  
  
"Does any one else know the truth?" asked Angel.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Hoffman and Willie and now you. No one else knows the truth."  
  
Angel could still see pain in Barnabas' eyes. "Yet something is still bothering you Barnabas, what?"  
  
"I sometimes blame myself for Josette, I don't know what happened, why did she turn from me to Jeremiah?"  
  
"Barnabas, I'm sure there was a reason. You can not blame yourself for the actions of others."  
  
"It's getting late, I think I'll turn in." said Barnabas.  
  
"I would like to walk around the grounds if that would be alright."  
  
"Of course, just be careful should you head near Widow's Hill. The edge of the cliff can be very dangerous."  
  
"I will be." said Angel.  
  
Barnabas headed up the stairs and Angel went out the door. He took a path that seemed familiar but he didn't know from where. He must have walked for about 10 minutes, when he came near the cliff. Barnabas was right it looked dangerous and his vampire instinct told him there was danger.  
  
"Is someone here?" Angel called out. There was no answer. "I know I hear you." Again there was no answer. "Come out who ever you are."  
  
A little girl came from the shadows. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Angel, and who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sara. Are you a friend of Barnabas?"  
  
"Well we just met, so we're not really friends, at least not yet. Where did you come from?"  
  
"Oh I live in the big house, over there," she said as she pointed.  
  
"You live in the big house? Where are your parents? You seem too young to be out this late by yourself."  
  
"Oh I'm really older than I look. I have to go and find Barnabas."  
  
"Well he's at the old house. I'll come with you."  
  
"No I know the way." she said as she walked into the shadows.  
  
"Wait for me, I'll walk with you." Angel said. Before he knew it, she was gone. "Sara, Sara, where are you?"  
  
Angel walked back towards the old house but he couldn't find the little girl. He couldn't believe the little girl was nowhere to be found. Then Angel heard it again, it sounded like crying. "Is anyone there? I can hear you crying, can I help you?" Angel stood back and saw a lady dressed in white, this time she was with the little girl. "Sara? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Angel here I am."  
  
"Sara, what are you doing here? And who is this?"  
  
"Angel, we want you to help Barnabas. I am Josette and this is his sister, Sara. Barnabas must find peace. He blames himself for our deaths. He was in no way responsible."  
  
"What can I do? I came here trying to find answers myself."  
  
"Barnabas can not help you Angel, but you can help him. Help him to find peace." Josette said.  
  
"How can I help? I don't understand."  
  
"I turned away from Barnabas because of a spell that Angelique placed on me and Jeremiah. I always loved Barnabas. I jumped off of Widow's Hill because Angelique showed me a horrible vision. She made me believe that if I married Barnabas, I would become a creature of the night."  
  
"I don't understand. What happened? Barnabas said that Angelique did love him, that she proved it to him."  
  
"Yes, she did, she removed the curse, and then she died saving him. But still he lives with the pain of our deaths. He feels them on his hands. He shouldn't live with that pain, he was not responsible."  
  
"I don't know what I can do to relieve Barnabas of that guilt. I live with the guilt of the evil things I have done in my past, but Barnabas hasn't done anything evil to anyone."  
  
"Please Angel help us." said Sara.  
  
"Angel, are you out here?" said Barnabas as he came out of the house. "Who is with you?"  
  
Angel turned towards Barnabas and then back to the spirits but they were gone. "Barnabas, I'm here. I think we need to talk."  
  
They went back into the house and Angel explained to Barnabas about finding Sara and following her back to the old house; about finding Josette and what she told Angel. They sat in the drawing room. Barnabas was shaken. He couldn't believe what Angel had told him.  
  
"I am responsible for them. If I had kept away from Sara, she never would have gone into the woods looking for me. I should have suspected Angelique would put a spell on Jeremiah and Josette."  
  
"Yet you are able to forgive Angelique and not yourself. Why?"  
  
"You don't understand Angel."  
  
"Barnabas, you live with guilt, but yet you have done nothing to hurt these people. You said that you know about me, you know that at one time I was known as Angelus. Then you must also know of the things I have done. The killings, the people I tortured, and the people I brought over."  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"You're right it's not the same. I hurt people, I killed people and now I have my soul and I live with the pain of the horrible things I did to innocent people. I have to live eternity without ever having true happiness. If I experience true happiness I will lose my soul and Angelus will be unleashed on the world again. I know this because it has happened."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I lived in Sunnydale for a time; there was also a young lady there, a slayer." Angel told Barnabas about the time when he loved Buffy and about losing his soul. He told Barnabas about the killings and how when his soul was returned to him he was sent to hell. He told Barnabas about returning to Sunnydale and having his soul intact; he told him about how he has to live without his love because of the fear that the first one he kills as Angelus will be Buffy.  
  
"I know you have pain Angel, but that was the demon in you not the man."  
  
"I still did these terrible things. I have to make amends for them. You on the other hand, are able to love, you are mortal and you can live with peace."  
  
All of a sudden a breeze blew in the room; a few of the candles went out. "Who is here?" asked Barnabas.  
  
They saw a white glow and suddenly they saw Josette and Sara.  
  
"Barnabas, my love, listen to Angel. He knows what he speaks of. My love, you must find peace within yourself. Love again and live, you were not responsible for my death."  
  
"Barnabas, you can't blame yourself for my illness. It wasn't your fault." said Sara.  
  
"Josette, Sara, I miss you both. I love you both so much." said Barnabas.  
  
"Barnabas, you did not cause me to jump from Widow's Hill," said Josette. "Angelique caused that to happen, and she has made up for her misdeeds. My love, she gave her life to save you. Learn from that act of unselfishness. Let the pain go, allow the peace to come in, let us rest knowing that you are well and living your life as you should." A tear fell down Barnabas' cheek, the ghosts smiled; with the help of Angel, they were able to take the pain away from Barnabas. They felt his peace.  
  
"We will always love you Barnabas, until we meet again." said the ghosts and with that they disappeared.  
  
Angel embraced Barnabas and comforted him. Barnabas cried, he cried because he felt that a weight was lifted from him, he cried because he missed those he loved so dearly. But mostly he cried because he knew the pain Angel had to live with and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
It was nearing 6:30PM and Angel was getting ready to leave for the airport. He found a flight to return to Tennessee so he would be able to pick up his car and drive back to Los Angeles. He was in the drawing room when Barnabas came in. The two men embraced.  
  
"One day Angel you will find happiness. You have a mission and you will be rewarded."  
  
"I hope everything I do has some kind of meaning."  
  
"It does. Thank you for helping me find my soul. You called me the 'vampire with a heart' well I am mortal but for so long I felt lost, without my soul. Thank you Angel, bless you."  
  
Angel left feeling better about himself. He was a warrior, on a mission of helping others. Maybe he did have a heart and was able to love in his own way.  
  
THE END 


End file.
